1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device, and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device including air gaps and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a semiconductor device includes dielectric materials formed between adjacent conductive structures. As the degree of integration of semiconductor devices is increased, the distance between conductive structures becomes closer. For this reason, parasitic capacitance is increased. An increase in parasitic capacitance may deteriorate the performance of the semiconductor device.
In order to reduce parasitic capacitance, a method for lowering the dielectric constant of dielectric materials may be used. However, even with this method, reduction of parasitic capacitance is limited because the dielectric materials may still have too high of a high dielectric constant.